Rachel Reilly
Rachel Reilly is a contestant on'' TV Stars Tokyo. She is best known for her dominating gameplay and for her villainous tactics that got her to the final two, only for her to lose to Pirate Cotton because of her poor social game. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played an equally villainous game, only for her to be eliminated in a straw draw at the final six. Rachel is recognized universally as a reality television star across multiple shows. Aside from competing in ''Big Brother ''and ''The Amazing Race, she is recognized as a competitor in Firevivor ''and ''Ovivor, where she is constantly incapable of winning the game due to her over-the-top attitude. Due to her skills in challenges, great intelligence, and cutthroat gameplay style, Rachel is seen as one of the greatest and most dangerous players in the history of the show. In the first episode of the season, It’s Time For the Inmates to Run Things, Rachel began to annoy every player in the game. In the beginning Executive Producers twist, Rachel insisted that she be chosen. When selected, and inside the House, she demanded that the House be aligned to Evil. She then declared that all “floaters” should grab a life vest, and then proceeded to relax while the others participated in the opening VIP challenge. She was declared the MVP for the week, and chose to keep the House Evil. Rachel later campaigned heavily for Aaron’s elimination, later in the week, but he remained in the game and gloated about remaining in the game. In episode two, I am the Next Supreme, when asked about how she got on the show, she revealed that she was friends with one of the producers. She then said she was rich, and that she was “Vegas”. In episode three, No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House, Rachel won her first VIP challenge. She flaunted her win in everyone’s faces, and then proceeded to discuss how the game was like Big Brother. After realizing there was no romance in the House, Rachel proceeded to look around at the celebrities and how they interacted with each other to spot the show-mances and vote them out. Throughout episode four, The House of Suffering Scallywags, she accused Opal and Bubblegum of being in a romantic relationship because she supposedly had seen them making out. After not winning MVP status, Rachel shouted at Ty and told him that he stole her win. Rachel then found herself caught in a tie against Opal, and she almost went home until the votes changed to eliminate Opal in the second round of voting. In episode five, Burned at the Stake, For the Coven!, Rachel developed a strange relationship with Semhar. She asked her if she hated her, and though she did not respond, continued to pester her until she finally was forced to tell her that she was annoying her. Rachel won VIP status for the week, making her immune once again. However, because of the alignment of the House, Rachel was made unable to vote in the next elimination. Semhar told her that she disliked her, and Rachel accused her of being a floater – but none of it mattered because she was immune. She targeted Semhar, but Semhar was saved by Vermin’s penalty vote against him in the week. In episode six, Just Because I’m Black Doesn’t Mean I’m Ghetto, Rachel tried to build a better bond with Semhar, but it did not work for her. Semhar continued to actively show her dislike for Rachel, and Rachel responded by telling her to play the game and do something about it. Rachel won MVP status for the week, which allowed her to gloat once again. She chose to make the House Evil. At elimination, Rachel once again failed to get rid of Semhar because she could not vote. At this point, she truly had a solidified alliance with Ty and Cotton, which allowed her to take control and eliminate all of her competition. In episode seven, I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Semhar was finally eliminated after some taunting by Rachel and the early elimination. Rachel then taunted Bubblegum about voting out her main ally, sparking a rivalry with Bubblegum that lasted the remainder of the game. During the Loved Ones visit, her boyfriend, Brendon, visited her in the House. He competed in the challenge and won the ability to vote with Rachel at elimination, but ultimately did not win the VIP competition. She later was chosen to be the MVP, however, and she chose to make the House Good for a change. Both chose to vote out Nan, which inevitably worked, and Nan was eliminated. In the finale, In the Name of Science!, Rachel flaunted to everyone that the jury loved her and that she would win in the end of the game. In the final five, Rachel failed the challenge and was barely kept in the game when Lydia was eliminated. At the final four, Rachel was shocked to find out that, because she influenced the previous MVP to keep the House to Evil, she would be unable to compete in the challenge. Bubblegum and Ty went head to head, and ultimately, her ally, Ty, won, and Rachel remained in the game as Bubblegum was eliminated. In the final three, Rachel became very paranoid that the Good vs Evil twist would break her game. She won the final VIP challenge of the game in a very close match, and chose to eliminate Ty because she believed he would win. In a final choice, Rachel chose to make the House Good, and was allowed then to help vote someone onto the jury. She and Cotton both chose Justin, and thus, he was added to the jury. In the end of the game, Rachel lost the competition to Cotton because of her annoying personality and bad social game. *Rachel was an Executive Producer and was allowed into the House on the first day, but was made ineligible to compete in the VIP competition as a result. **There was no VIP Competition this week due to the House being Evil. Rachel returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She began by announcing that she was joining the game with her very own pre-game alliance, and then rubbed her stomach to refer to her baby that she was pregnant with. Tila immediately insulted Rachel for being too loud, and Rachel replied by screaming back that she was the most iconic player in TV Stars history. Rachel was dumbfounded after losing the VIP competition to Tyna, and exclaimed angrily that Tyna should not have beaten her. Nan commented that she should not insult Tyna, and Rachel replied stating that she did not insult her. She stated that Nan was a floater and that her days were numbered. After leaving Nan to enter the House, Rachel met with Honey and became her friend after learning that she, too, had a degree in chemistry. Tila then commented that she speaks her mind, and Rachel proceeded to yell at her and bash her name. Rachel continued to bash and scream at Tila, yelling that she was nothing but a racist Nazi. She announced that she was pregnant and that she had more of a shot at winning than Tila. However, later on in the week, Rachel announced that she was voting out Dan for being sexist after she was declared the MVP of the week. Tila agreed that he was annoying, and the two formed a truce and created an alliance against him. At elimination, Rachel shouted that everyone needed to vote out Dan, and if they did not, they would be considered floaters. Rachel asked Dan about what kind of friends he had, suggesting that he had none, and Louisa stood up for Dan, stating that she was his friend. However, Rachel’s plan was foiled as Tila was eliminated first in the competition. Rachel did not react much, because she planned on betraying her in the future. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Rachel commented that Nan’s days in the game were numbered. She lost the VIP competition to Joan, and looked to Nan for the vote-out. Rachel took away Honey’s camera, stating that her fans could not see her without her looking pretty or prepared. She then commented that she had the entirety of the Big Brother community backing her up, and that anyone who wanted to vote her out would face their wrath. At elimination, Rachel made a speech about why Nan needed to go home. She argued with her very loudly in front of everyone, and Rachel screamed out that there would be no witchcraft in the House. While the votes were cast, Rachel and Nan continued to argue with each other. Despite her rudeness, Nan was eliminated unanimously. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Rachel commented to Dan that she was always known as a powerhouse in Big Brother canon, and that everyone knows her name. After losing both the VIP competition and MVP vote, Rachel announced that Tyna needed to go home next. In order to weaken her, Rachel suggested voting out Joan while she was not immune. Rachel was surprised to learn, however, that most people did not vote for Joan. The vote tied between Joan and Fanatic, and Fanatic was ultimately eliminated. Rachel screamed at Dan and BrICE that they were helping Tyna and Joan make it to the end of the game. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Rachel attempt becoming friendly with Joan. She commented that she was tired of playing the game with an annoying reporter – referring to Joan – and left a confessional, stating that Joan and Tyna needed to get out next. In the VIP Auction challenge, Rachel secured an entire $500 for herself to spend in the competition. She purchased two letter tiles to win VIP status and bought herself an RSVP to use at any point in the game before the final five to keep herself immune. At the end of the challenge, Honey won extra votes and did not give one to Rachel, which caused Rachel to believe Honey was working against her. However, she was not in danger that night as she won VIP status and secured herself a spot in the next week. At elimination, Rachel tried to get the others to vote out Tyna, and it ultimately worked. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, Rachel remained mostly quiet, upset about not having many friends in the House. At elimination, Rachel expected to go home, but her ally, Reed, was unexpectedly blindsided in her place. This was due to a misinterpretation of the rules of the RSVP, in which Honey, Dan, Catbug, and BrICE believed it worked like a Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Rachel lost her temper and screamed at everyone in the game, announcing that she was tricked into playing the game. Despite contemplating quitting, she found a friend in Joan after the two made up privately. Rachel was then voted as the MVP by America because of this. At elimination, Joan was the target to go home. However, Rachel surprised everyone by playing her RSVP on Joan to try and force Dan, BrICE, and Catbug to align with her. Rachel then campaigned to eliminate Honey from the game because of her traitorous gameplay. She stated that, despite sharing a degree in chemistry, they were not friends. She stated that she was backstabber and a liar, and that Honey was going to “burn in Big Brother Hell”. After receiving her renewal, Rachel commented that playing both sides of the competition was not playing the game – it was floating. After the vote tied, Rachel campaigned once more to Dan that Honey needed to go. Ultimately, the vote did not go her way, and it deadlocked. Honey was instead eliminated through straws, making Rachel successful regardless. During episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, Rachel was visited by her friend, AbiMaria, in the loved-ones visit. She ultimately did not win the competition, and Rachel was left without her loved one in the game. At cancellation, the vote deadlocked between BrICE and Louisa as Rachel had intended, and BrICE was eliminated by straws, leaving another successful vote done by Rachel. In the finale of the competition, I’ve Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED, Rachel continued her cockiness, expecting Joan and Louisa to work with her. She lost the VIP competition, and ultimately was blindsided by Joan when she flipped against her. At the final five elimination, Rachel was deadlocked against Dan, and ultimately, Rachel drew the short straw and was eliminated from the competition. She bitterly raged against Joan and stormed out of the game. In the jury vote, Rachel voted for Louisa because of Joan blindsiding her.